All You Need is Lube
All You Need is Lube is the fourth episode of CatDog from the first season. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Winslow *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Eddie *Nearburg Residents Summary Cat saves Lube from a tick, so Lube promises to serve Cat always. But when he starts to keep Dog away, Cat realizes that he needs to rid himself of Lube! Recap A tick attached to Lube's toe. CatDog comes by and Cat flicks the tick off of Lube with his finger. Lube thinks he "save-ed" his life. Lube asks Cat how he could ever thank him for saving him from a tick. The next scene shows Lube waiting on Cat like a butler. He was serving sandwiches. Dog took one, but his head was smoosed by Lube. Cat took a bite of a sandwich, and an oily sardine landed on his shoulder. He was going to lick it of, but Lube stopped him. Lube licked the sardine off of Cat himself. The next morning, Dog takes the newspaper and is about to give it to Cat when he sees that Lube has already given the day's newspaper to him. Dog growls. Lube shows Cat that he is adorned a tattoo on his stomach of Cat. Cat compliments Lube. Winslow comes out of his mouse hole to get something out of the fridge. Lube uses the newspaper Dog brought in to push Winslow back into his hole. Dog dislikes how Lube is treating Winslow and tells Lube that he was taking this way too far. Lube puts a mask on Dog's face. Cat realizes that Lube has been mistreating Dog as well. Lube does not listen. He tells Cat Dog is dangerous. Dog then sneezed on Lube and he puts a glass vase on Cat's head. At bedtime, Cat and Dog try to "tell" Winslow that he might have a plan to rid Cat of Lube. Meanwhile, Cliff and Shriek struggle to watch a baseball game from behind a fence but cannot see because they do not have assistance from Lube. Winslow appears in a strange suit and asks the two if they miss Lube. They tell him they do. Winslow tells them that if Lube saves Cat's life, he will not have to wait on Cat any longer. Cliff and Shriek agree to the plan. Eddie disagrees and asks the other Greasers who needs Lube. Cliff tells him that the Greasers do. They bust into Cat and Dog's house and try to hurt Cat. Lube attempts to defend him by pouncing. He accidentally falls out an open window. Cat tells Cliff and Shriek that if they want Lube back, they must pretend to be dead so that Lube thinks he has saved his life. Lube walks back up to Cat and Dog's bedroom and sees Cliff and Shriek on the floor with their eyes closed. Lube tells him that he has saved Cat's life and that his debt to Cat has been repaid. Eddie comes in and puts a tick on Lube's nose. He turns pale. Cliff jumped on it and Shriek flings the tick out the window. A Greaser flings Eddie out the chimney. Then Cat tries to see the Greasers out and says "Ok Shows over.", but they decide to pound CatDog instead, to Cat's dismay. Trivia *The title of "All You Need is Lube" is a reference to the Beatles song "All You Need is Love." *In this episode it is revealed Lube has a fake leg. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1